


This Is Better.

by les_butter



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hajime takes nagito a little too seriously, M/M, Suicide Attempt, after chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les_butter/pseuds/les_butter
Summary: nagito had only used the reserve course student as a topic and reason to push hajime away, the only person he cared for in the place. but hajime didn’t take it so easily. he had always been confident in himself, and nagito’s insults lowered his self esteem a lot. hajime just couldn’t take it anymore.EDIT : fixed some misspells
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	This Is Better.

**Author's Note:**

> so the title sucks but i had nothing better. i got this idea and quickly wrote down a story with it, causing it to be really short. i’ll probably write something better when i’m in the mood.

hajime honestly didn’t want to believe nagito. he couldn’t. he thought he was finally starting to understand nagito and why he was so.. crazy? but all of that went straight down the drain when nagito cleared the final death room. how could he believe that he was some reserve course student? there was no way, because he was here with the other ultimates and there were no other reserve course students here. he couldn’t be the only one. 

but nagito hated him now. at least, thats what he thought. hajime always tried to be confident in himself anf honestly hated when he was wrong, or someone argued with him. he could argue back, but it lowered his self esteem. he hadn’t told anyone, but it did regardless. now he was being told he was worse than trash itself, and that he was nothing. a low stepping stone for others. he had started to get along with nagito, but those words cut him deep. why.. would he say that? that was what was keeping him up that night. 

—

nagito woke up the next morning, feeling exhausted. he was honestly angry at himself. why hadn’t he seen it sooner? hajime had no talent, and he couldn’t see that. he sighed as he looked into a mirror. nagito honestly hated talents, if he was being honest. if they didn’t exist, than there wouldn’t be something dividing the ultimates and the talentless. 

he sighed as he pulled his green jacket, hugging himself for a moment before walking out of the door. he wondered if hajime would come to breakfast. he didn’t know what to do if he did, but he would feel sad if he didn’t. it would he all his fault if the other stopped eating. when nagito got to the restaurant, he saw no sight of hajime. he grabbed a plate, already knowing he isn’t welcome. he’s not now, and he never was, so this isn’t new. 

when hajime did show up, it was obvious the boy hadn’t slept at all the night before. hajime made no eye contact with nagito at all, and nagito didn’t why exactly. ah, probably because of how he’s been acting. how he’s pretending he hates him. nagito’s hatred for hajime is an act. he’s trying to get hajime away form him, and used the stupid reserve course student topic as a reason. he’s only cared about hajime out of everyone, he and can’t let him get close. his luck will interfere. 

hajime had ate his food, leaving right after. probably to try and sleep. nagito should probably go to the library. he had nothing else to do and his luck never interfered with him while he sat and read a book. it was the only time he was able to not be scared of what his luck would do. 

— 

nagito had done that for the next two days, eat breakfast, read and then eat a small dinner. a few days later while he was reading, he had completely run out of time as he put the book on the shelf after hearing the nighttime announcement. he sighed as he wrapped his coat around his skinny arms and walked away from the second island and to the main island, and then to the first island. it takes a while to walk from the second to first island, but he got there not too long after. 

he yawned as he walked to the hotels, and onto the path to his room. he lookrd at hajime’s room, and wondered if he was sleeping well. he hoped he didn’t cause him too much despair. ha, how could trash like himself cause someone as hopeful as hajime, even as a reserve course student, despair? it was impossible. 

nagito walked to his room, grabbing the handle to the door and opening the door to his room. what he saw, made him want to puke. there hijime was, laying on the floor with that stupid file beside him. the one that gave nagito an excuse to push him away. nagito’s wyes were wide, and he felt his cheeks become wet. “h-hinata..?” his voice was quiet, and he ran over to the body of hajime hinata. “hinata!” he screamed as he grabbed the lifeless head of hajime, shaking him to wake him up. “wake up i’m sorry!” he sobbed. “it’s all my fault i’m so sorry!” 

his yelling alerted the two people next to him, and they cone running in. thats when the body discovery announcement come on, and nagito knew for a fact, that the only person he cared about, was here dead in his arms, that were now covered in his blood he wished he could out back inside and have him live again. “hajime..” he cried. “i’m so sorry... i love you.. please don’t leave..”


End file.
